The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As digital technology has become an important part of many persons' lives, the need to deliver this technology in more innovative and convenient ways has become more and more necessary. For example, televisions and methods to play content on televisions have encompassed many innovative changes throughout the years. From cathode ray tubes to digital flat panel video displays, the video cassette recorder to digital video recorders, the changes in technologies have brought about many changes to make viewing and playing content both more convenient and pleasing to the viewer. For example, wired connections made to a television set might be numerous and can easily lead to confusion for the consumer. A typical television setup might now have two High-Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) interface connectors in order to connect a DVD player and a satellite receiver, several component cable connectors in order to connect high-definition devices such as a DVR recorder, RCA cable connectors to connect a video cassette recorder, and RF connectors in order to connect an antenna or cable signals. The number of different types of connections and wires might lead to confusion and incorrect cabling by the user. At best, the numerous wire connections are difficult to keep in order and the resulting mess of cables around the television set becomes an eyesore. Thus, more convenient and user-friendly solutions have become very important as television technology, and the resulting new types of wires and connections, becomes more advanced.
These changes and encompassing needs are not in any way limited to only to televisions but may be seen in many different technologies and venues such as, but not limited to, with telephone systems, entertainment systems, mobile communications, and computer systems. As technology changes in general, there is a need to present the technology in ways more convenient, user-friendly, and elegant to the user.